Just Realized
by Kumi-braids
Summary: Continued from "Relena's Cyber Love". I was told to create a part 2. So I did! Hope u like it! Relena learns the deeper reason why Heero was searching for someone on the internet. Just a basic ficcy. Don't blame me for not having it all in one-I was


Just Realized-Part 2 for "Relena's Cyber Love"

Authors Notes: I got some great reveiws for "Relena's Cyber Love", so I decided to continue in this story (and some people asked, so I reply!). Still romance, that sorta thing. Still sort of out of charecter. There is one part where a woman sings- I wrote the song.

Disclaimer: Me no own Gundam Wing.

~

Relena and Heero had been walking for quite some time when a memory flashed in Relena's mind...when she had invited him to a party...he had refused to attend, yet with some soul to his farewell. She remembered he had told her he would destroy her so many times. But he never had.

"Heero..." Relena suddenly said, and Heero turned to look at her.

"Yes?" he replied, his eyes searching her own.

"Why were you searching for somebody?"

Heero looked away, and Relena could see her was fighting to keep from showing emotions. Relena sighed. For so long, he had done so. She wished he would stop-he had no reason to have to hide his feelings. Perhaps it was just a habit-as a gundam pilot, he was supposed to be a strong fighter. But the war was over. He didn't have to hide.

"Heero, it's OK. You don't have to act like this." Relena said. "The war is over. You have a free life now. You can do what you want. No longer do you have to do things you once had to do."

Heero turned to face her, and Relena stepped back. His eyes were blazing, and she feared he would say something that would make her regret asking the question.

"I know."

Relena swallowed, letting the feeling of peace sink in. "So?"

"Like you said. The war is over. I need to act more...more like a regular person, rather than a soldier. I thought if I found a person-a person who could make me feel normal, it would be easier. So I went and searched."

With strong instinct, Relena slowly took his hand. He tensed slightly, and gave a slight tug as if wanting to pull away.

"Heero, I tried to make you understand that when I first met you. I tried to welcome you and get to know you. But you refused." Relena recaptured the grip on Heero's hand.

"I couldn't get too close to anyone, Relena. It would destroy my concentration as a soldier and I wouldn't be able to fight properly." Heero explained. "I was distracted enough. Even meeting you...changed my concentration. I was loosing concentration, but I fought still."

"Come on, why don't we go to this cafe?" Relena asked gently, wanting to lighten the mood. "A singer is performing here. It'll be...relaxing."

Heero replied with a simple nod of his head, and the two entered inside. Sure enough, a pretty woman was setting up herself and a band. A sign overhead had a welcoming sign to the woman and her band. They ordered some drinks and sat down to watch. 

"Hello. I am going to open up today with a new song called, 'Just Realized.' I hope you enjoy it!"

~

You seem to have a mysterious past

You just don't wanna open up

But now your standing right here with me

Like you never wish to leave my side.

It's just like you've

Just, Realized!

That you have a chance

To open up

So just hold my hand

And I can show you 

You've had a rough time in your past

Don't wanna show me the pain

But I've got an answer to your problems

Just stay and enjoy your time!

It's just like you've 

Just, Realized!

That you have a chance

To open up

So just hold my hand

And I can show you.

Just don't you worry

I'll never let you go!

It's just like you've, 

It's just like you've...

It's just like you've 

Just, Realized!

That you have a chance

To open up

So just hold my hand

And I can show you.

~

As the music slowly faded away, Relena turned to Heero, and let out a slight smile. "Heero, just like the words of the song said-just open up to me, and I can show you what it means to be a regular person."

Heero looked deeply into her eyes, seeing much more in her than he ever had. He knew that he could have trusted her from the beginning-with his heart, with his secrets. But he had never bothered to. But it had been part of his duty to stay untrusting.

He took Relena's hand and pulled it towards him.

"I trust you."


End file.
